The Fall
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: AU. Angels and demons have been mortal enemies for thousands of years, but when one angel finds herself trapped in the Underworld, she must rely on a mysterious demon to help her survive. Despite everything they know about each other, the two beings fall in love. But will this new love be their ultimate demise...or their salvation? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I present to you my new IchiHime story. I've been working on this idea for awhile now...I'd like to call it 'high-concept' because I've created these elaborate worlds for the purpose of this story and I did a ton of research on angel and demon mythology. Out of all the stories I am writing, this one is my favorite!_

_Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations._

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo._

_Beta'd by ImperfectSnow_

* * *

The first thought that came to her mind was how beautiful the flowers were. In her hands she held a beautiful bouquet of white chrysanthemums that were neatly arranged and tied together with a light blue ribbon. Despite being in mourning, she wanted something nice to give to her brother. He would have loved them.

Orihime Inoue inhaled their scent one last time before placing them in a glass vase filled with water. She hummed quietly to herself as she gingerly picked up the vase and brought it into her living room.

"I hope you like them."

She looked up at the smiling face of her brother as she placed the flowers down in front of him. Daylight shined through her open window to grace his gentle features. She lit his memorial candle and clasped her hands in prayer.

"I miss you, Big Brother. I hope that wherever you are right now that God is looking after you," she whispered. She smiled at his photo.

Today was the two-year anniversary of her older brother, Sora's, death. Orihime couldn't believe how fast time had flown. It seemed like just yesterday that her brother was talking to her about his latest trip to the Human World. She sobbed quietly as she thought about the last time she had seen him alive.

Her brother would leave the Overworld a few times a week to travel to the Human World to see the woman he had fallen in love with. Although it wasn't against the rules for angels to travel down there, it was…frowned upon for angels to fall in love with humans. But Orihime had been so happy for her brother. She remembered how his eyes would light up and the slight blush the crept onto his cheeks when he spoke of the beautiful woman that had captured his heart. The woman didn't know that Sora was an angel, for that was against the rules. Despite the odds, Sora still tried to see her.

The last time he ventured to the Human World, two years ago, he never came back. He died protecting his true love from being attacked by demons.

Orihime couldn't even pretend to be bitter. He died saving someone he loved. She felt badly for the woman, who would live the rest of her life in grief, never knowing who Sora really was. Earlier she had ventured down to leave flowers on the woman's doorstep, just to remind her that someone was looking out for her. The happiness on the woman's face when she found them made the trip worth it.

Orihime said one final prayer to her brother before blowing him a kiss. With one last bow she rose from her brother's shrine. She yawned, her angel wings stretching out behind her. Today was going to be a big day.

The ethereal beauty stood up to smooth out the creases of her white gown. It was short-sleeved and fluid, yet hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long auburn hair flowed down in loose curls to her waist. She had styled her hair just for today's occasion.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Coming!" she chimed as she glided over to open it.

She smiled when she found her best friend, Tatsuki, waiting for her, "Good day to you, Tatsuki!"

Tatuski gave her friend a warm smile, "Good day, Orihime. Are you ready?"

Orihime gasped and hurried to her bedroom. "Just a moment! I forgot the gift!" She called out.

Tatuski sighed and leaned against the door. She absentmindedly scanned the room before noticing the fresh flowers and lit candle by Sora's shrine. The dark-haired angel frowned slightly._ Today must be..._

Orihime bounded out of her room carrying a big white parcel wrapped in silk. "Okay! I'm ready!" She said as she followed her friend out the door into the brilliant weather.

It was always beautiful day in the Overworld. The sun shined brightly in the clear, blue sky, basking the angels in warm weather. The winged beings strolled through white-paved streets, surrounded by marble buildings.

"So, what did you get him?" Tatsuki asked, nodding her head in the direction of the parcel Orihime was holding.

Orihime blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Ummm well I made him a cloak…"

Tatsuki smiled. "So that's the secret project you were working on! I'm sure he was going to love it!" She laughed, causing Orihime to blush even more. Tatsuki gave her a playful shove, "What are you so embarrassed about?"

Orihime fidgeted with the parcel as the two angels walked together. "I hope he likes it. I weaved it out of cloud thread…"

"Are you kidding? I can't believe you'd even question that! Everyone knows what a great seamstress you are!" Tatsuki said, giving her friend an encouraging pat on the back. "Stop worrying. He'll love it. Look, we're almost there," she said, pointing ahead of her.

Orihime looked up as they reached the large crowd of angels walking through the open gates of The Court of Pure Souls. The tall, golden gates were designed with a intricate filigree pattern and a large cross in its center. Behind the gates in the distance loomed The Court, a beautiful, giant villa where all the Archangels lived.

The ceremony was going to take place right in front of The Court's entrance, at the top of the stone steps. Orihime and Tatsuki walked past a long fountain that stretched the length of the square. Statues of dancing cherubs spouted water into a pool of deep blue water. They made their way as close to the stage as possible.

"Oi! Orihime, Tatsuki! Over here!" A voice called out. The girls looked over to see their friends Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Chizuru in the crowd, closest to the steps. Before them were the seats reserved for the Archangels.

The auburn beauty and her friend squeezed their way through the crowd to get to their friends. Once united they all cheerfully greeted each other.

"Orihime, my angel! You looking absolutely stunning!" Chizuru exclaimed. The bespectacled angel attempted to wrap her arms around Orihime's slim waist but Tatsuki grabbed her by the collar of her gown and yanked her away.

"Will you ladies shut up? They're about to start!" Keigo said, earning a glare from Tatsuki.

Orihime looked up just as the double doors opened wide to reveal the Captain-Commander of the Archangels, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. A hush swept through the crowd as the elder strode from the shade into the sunlight, his long wings spreading out from behind him. He stood tall and firm, exuding a commanding presence.

"Angels of the Overworld," the Captain-Commander's voice boomed throughout the square, "We art gathered hither on this day to recognize those in our midst who have served us, risked their lives to protect us, and have carried out the will of God. These angels art not only dedicated and pure, but possess great amounts of power with the potential to become even stronger.

"These angels have been chosen by God to become to the highest-ranking guardians of the Overworld. My dear angels, I present to thee the new Archangels to join our ranks."

The crowd erupted in cheers as a group of ten angels, five male and five female, walked through the doors. They were all dressed in white, long sleeved gowns with gold sashes around their waists.

Orihime's eyes locked with those of her mate, Uryu Ishida. She beamed at him and he returned the gesture with a tentative half-smirk.

She was so proud of him. He was indeed a strong and powerful warrior, but never in a million years did he ever imagine being chosen to join the ranks of the Archangels. They were the guardians of the Overworld and the Human World, entrusted with the job of protecting those from demons, creatures of the Underworld. They were chosen by the Creator (also referred to as God), and it was not often he did so. The last group of Archangels were chosen over fifty years ago.

The new defenders of the Overworld knelt down and took their vows before the Captain-Commander in Latin. Orihime couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Deep down she wanted to become an Archangel as well, but she wasn't a warrior. The Creator blessed her with extraordinary healing and defensive powers, but her fighting skills were sub-par compared to the guardians. She often questioned her purpose in life - if she could heal but not truly be able to protect the ones she loved.

"With God as mine witness, I name thee the new Archangels, Guardians of the Overworld."

The angels cheered ecstatically as their new guardians bowed to the crowd. They walked down the steps, their new comrades meeting them to give their congratulations. Flower petals were thrown into air in celebration.

* * *

There was a huge celebration inside The Court of Pure Souls later that day. It started off with a huge feast in honor of the new Archangels, followed music and dancing in the courtyard. Orihime and her friends were all invited as Uryu's guests.

The seven friends all sat together in the courtyard, drinking wine and socializing with the other Archangels. Orihime patiently waited for a moment to give Uryu his gift. She seized a moment when he had finished talking to one of his fellow peers. She silently pulled him away towards a small fountain.

Once they far enough to be alone, Uryu grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He was normally reserved when it came to public displays of affection.

"Congratulations, Uryu," she murmured into his chest.

The raven-haired angel ran his hands through her soft auburn hair and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, Orihime. I'm really glad you're here," he said.

Orihime pulled away gently so she could hand him his gift. His eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled, reserved. She watched him as he carefully unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful white cloak made of the softest material.

"This is...this is beautiful, Orihime. You made this?" He said in awe.

The auburn beauty nodded and helped drape it over his shoulders. Uryu folded his wings through the large arm holes and then spread them again. Orihime smoothed the material in between his wings until there was nothing but pure white cloth flowing down his back. The cloak had a slightly oversized fit, going down to his ankles. She secured it by his chest with a gold button. Movement was essential for Archangels and so Orihime hoped that the cloak wouldn't be restrictive to her mate when he was fighting.

"I made it using cloud thread," she said shyly.

Cloud thread was a beautiful, unique material in the Overworld. It was soft, lightweight, yet suprisingly durable. She was pleased to see that the cloak fit him well and looked wonderful flowing down his body, the shape emphasizing his tall, lean physique. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought of him wearing something that she made.

"Thank you. This is wonderful. I love it," he said.

She giggled as Uryu gathered her into his arms, the soft fabric of his cloak caressing her face as she buried it into his chest.

"I'm so glad you like it! I was so worried that it wouldn't turn out so well. It really does look great on you," the gray-eyed angel said.

Uryu kissed her softly again. "You're silly. You did a great job. I think this will be my new favorite article of clothing," he murmured.

The couple separated and she smiled ecstatically. "Shall we return to the party?" He asked.

Orihime nodded enthusiastically. Clasping her hand in his, Uryu lead her back into the party. On their wrists they wore matching bronze banded bracelets, both designed with a small cross that was melded onto the surface. It was the traditional symbol of their relationship as a non-married couple.

Later on, as the celebration began to die down, Orihime sat her friends Rukia and Rangiku, who were also Archangels. Other than Tatsuki, her other friends had already left. The women watched as Rukia's fiancée, Renji, attempted to arm-wrestle the tomboyish angel while drunk. The other males cheered them on loudly.

The auburn beauty and the petite Archangel sat side by side while the busty blonde, flush in the face from too much wine, rested her head on the younger angel's lap.

"So Orihime my dear, will you be spending the night here with us?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to head home soon, once Tatsuki is done, I guess," the angel replied. She giggled as her best friend slammed down the tattooed man's arm on the table. Rukia chuckled and shook her head.

The drunk blonde blinked up at her friend, "So, have you not lain with Ishida yet?"

Orihime blushed and covered her mouth. The raven-haired Archangel rolled her eyes. "Here she goes again..."

"N-no we haven't..." The innocent angel mumbled.

Rangiku abruptly sat up and stared at her.

"Really? Darling, what are you waiting for?" She asked, a little too loudly. Luckily her voice was drowned out by the overwhelming din in the room.

"Rangiku, we've only been officially together in the eyes of the public for a month!" The younger girl exclaimed.

"So?"

Orihime gaped at her friend.

"I think you're a bit too drunk. Leave the poor girl alone!" Rukia chastised, laughing.

The voluptuous blonde rolled her eyes and lay back down on young angel's lap.

"Um, anyway. Oh! What are you guys doing at the end of the week?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I don't think I'm busy...why?"

"The Tanabata Festival is going on down in the Human World and I really want to go!"

Rangiku sat up again and blurrily exclaimed, "Oh! That sounds like a lot of fun! Count me in!"

The petite Archangel looked uncertain, "You mean that one in Karakura Town? I don't really know if that such a good idea. There has been an unusual amount of demonic attacks in that area lately..."

The auburn angel pouted. "But if you two come with me it should be okay, right? I promised Karin and Yuzu I'd bring them."

"Orihime, you know we're not supposed to go down there unless it's absolutely necessary. There's no way four of us can go without attracting attention," Rukia said sternly.

Rangiku scoffed, "Rukia, please. We're not children. Besides, if anyone asks we can say Orihime is answering prayers or something and we're escorting her."  
The raven narrowed her violet eyes at the blonde Archangel. Rangiku waved her away.

"I'll go with you, Orihime. Shorty can stay here and mess around with Renji if she wants."

"I like the sound of that! Come on, baby, stay here and mess around with me!" Renji said as he stumbled over to the ladies. He winked with a smug grin and promptly seated himself next to his fiancée, who made room for him to drunkenly plop his head on her shoulder. As Rukia wrapped her arm around him, the tattooed redhead made himself comfortable by nuzzling the curve of her neck while resting his hand dangerously high on her thigh. The petite Archangel patted his hand, causing their silver engagement bracelets to softly clang together.

"Pretty please?" The auburn beauty begged.

The petite woman sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go. But it can only be the four of us-"

"And Tatsuki."

"Ugh. Fine! Only the four of us _and_ Tatsuki can go. Just for a few hours, okay?"

The busty angels squealed in delight and hugged Rukia simultaneously, Renji shifted restlessly from the motion of their excitement. "Thank you!" They sang. Their raven-haired friend rolled her eyes in exasperation.

By this time Tatsuki and Uryu had approached. He offered his sweetheart a hand to help her stand.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

Orihime and Tatsuki said farewell to all the Archangels before leaving. The auburn angel wished Uryu was also coming home with them, but his new rank required him to move to the Court.

After walking Tatuski home, the young couple continued on to Orihime's apartment. They held hands as they strolled through the paved streets. It warmed her heart to see that he was wearing his gift. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautifully striking it looked on him.

When they arrived at her door, the raven-haired Archangel took one of her hands in his, turned it over and kissed her wrist sweetly on the pulse point just above her bracelet. Orihime's heart stuttered. He could be such a gentleman and so romantic sometimes - being with him made her feel giddy inside.

"Would you like to come in for a little awhile? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Orihime whispered, batting her pretty auburn eyelashes at him.

The Arcangel gave her a smug smirk. "I suppose I could come in for a little while," he said.

The auburn beauty gave him a bright smile as she led him by the hand to her apartment door. She giggled as he stroked her shoulders while she took out her golden keys to open the door. He followed her inside to her spacious living room. Her raven-haired beau took a seat on her light blue couch.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered politely. Uryu shook his head but grabbed his angel's hand and pulled her into his lap. Orihime squealed in delight and threw her arms around him as he cradled her. She hummed in content.

With a gentle hand, he caressed her cheek while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She softly nuzzled his neck.

"Did I tell you how happy I am for you?" She murmured into his skin.

"No, but your actions speak volumes." He replied, leaving soft pecks on her blushing face.

"Does this mean I won't be able to see you as often?" She sighed as he tipped her head back to kiss her neck.

He paused to give her another smug expression, his eyebrows raised. "Nothing will keep me from seeing you," he breathed. His lips met hers for a slow, lazy kiss. She grinned and he slipped his velvet tongue into her mouth. The auburn beauty shifted so she was straddling his slim hips. She felt his strong around circle around her as their kiss deepened.

Orihime and Uryu had been bound to each other for a few months before he gave her the bronze bracelet to make it official. Both of them wanted to take it slow when it came to intimacy. The young couple hadn't gone past heavy kissing. The auburn angel pulled away, both of them panting heavily. She wondered if he was ready for the next step, because at that moment she realized she wanted Uryu to touch her.

"What is it?" He asked.

With a trembling hand, she took the hand of her boyfriend and placed it on her large chest. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Just there," she breathed.

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, Uryu gave her breast a soft squeeze. She drew in a breath at the tiny feeling of pleasure. He pulled her into another passion-filled kiss, while his one hand fondled her chest. She sighed and hummed in approval. The angel instinctively rocked her hips forward. He groaned in response and trailed his hot mouth from her lips down to her neck. The feeling of him sucking and nibbling at her soft flesh gave her shivers and left her wanting more.

Uryu stopped and grabbed her hips to hold her still. His lusty gaze mirrored hers.

"Perhaps...we should stop for now. If we continue, I will never leave," he said, his voice thick with desire. Orihime reluctantly nodded and slowly stood up. He stood up as well, his eyes never leaving hers. She took his hand and led him back to her front door.

The Archangel wrapped the auburn beauty in his arms again and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

His lips quirked in a small semblance of a smile, one he only had for her. "Yes, tomorrow," his eyes mirrored his words back at her - his resolve so final.

Their lips met again briefly before Uryu pulled away. She watched him walk out the door with a small smile and waved when he turned around.

The auburn beauty gave a small squeal at the thought of her actions. She couldn't believe she let him touch her! Rangiku would definitely be excited to hear about this. Orihime sighed dreamily as she headed inside with her bed in mind.

* * *

"Please, God. Heal my momma. She's...very sick. I don't want her to die...she is all I have left..."

Orihime's eyes misted as she listened to the child pray. He sat by his mother's hospital bed, his hands clasped in prayer. The angel stood on the other side of the bed, watching him. He couldn't see her, but her soothing spiritual pressure filled the room.

His mother slept, but it was apparent in her furrowed brow that she was going through unspeakable pain. She as ghostly pale and thin. The doctors said she wouldn't last much longer.

The little boy softly wept as he held his mother's hand. Orihime's heart reached out to his plight. When his mother died he would become an orphan, and probably get whisked away in the foster care system. A nurse shuffled in to inform the boy visiting hours were over. He gave his mother's feverish brow a small kiss before being lead away.

Orihime stepped forward and held out her hands towards the sleeping woman, _"Reverto,_" she called. A golden dome covered the ill woman before the healing process began. The healer watched as the woman's brow gradually relaxed, and she assumed the fever would go down as well.

Once she was done, the dome disappeared. The once-ill woman looked considerably healthier. She smiled. This was what she loved doing the most, answering the prayers of people who wanted their loved ones to get better. She supposed this was why the Creator had given her these powers. It brought her joy to know she was saving people from premature deaths. She was allowed to heal the ill and the broken, whether they prayed for it or not. The healer had to look in their lives to see how much they had sinned and if they had the potential to redeem themselves. She could easily identify those who have sinned with no intention to change.

Orihime took the hand of the boy's mother and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Live on, for your son," she whispered.

The angel stepped back into the shining gold light and faded away.

After a long day of answering prayers, Orihime went to go visit her friends, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, to tell them about the Tanabata Festival. She had met the twins through Tatsuki, who used to watch over them. They had immediately bonded after Orihime had lost her older brother, for they had also lost their older brother, as well as their mother, in demonic attacks. Their father, Isshin, was an Archangel as well, but he had declined living in the Court so that he could be closer to his daughters.

"Oh, I'm so excited to go to the festival!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Orihime smiled as she pushed the younger angel in her swing. They were in their backyard enjoying the lovely weather. Karin swung next to her sister.  
"Your father said it was okay, right?" The auburn angel asked.

"We told him that you're bringing an Archangel with us," Karin said. Orihime pushed her so she swung higher.

"I'm bringing _two_ Archangels. Rangiku and Rukia agreed to come. It'll be a Girl's Night Out!" Orihime chimed.

"Oh! Let's wear those robes that the Humans wear, what are they called?" The blonde twin asked.

"Yukatas," The older angel said with a giggle.

Karin jumped out of her swing and flapped her wings so she flew in the air.

"Karin! You know you mustn't do that!" Yuzu chastised. Her twin stuck her tongue at her.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Karin taunted.

Her blonde twin groaned and flew out of her swing to chase her.

Orihime giggled in delight at the sight of the two little angels chasing each other in the sky. Then Yuzu tagged her and she had no choice but join in on the fun.

Isshin Kurosaki emerged from the back glass doors, drawn to the sweet melody of the angels squealing and giggling. He stood with his arms crossed, watching the scene with amused eyes. The auburn angel spotted him and waved. The Archangel's face split into a grin before he launched himself into the air to chase his daughters.

"Daaaad, get away!" Yuzu squealed at her exuberant father.

Orihime landed into a sitting position as she watched the Kurosakis. Since her brother died they had become a second family to her. The healer always wanted younger siblings, and the twins needed a female to fill the void left by their mother.

After Karin knocked her father into the ground (the little angel sure could kick), the twins landed in a laughing heap. Yuzu quickly grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her friend into their house, her twin and her father running after them in glee.

Tomorrow she would make her way to the Human World with her closest friends to enjoy the Tanabata Festival. She could barely contain her excitement as she bounced around, the gesture truly showing her childish enjoyment of life's little pleasures.

The world of the angels was a very peaceful place to live. Evil barely found its way into the hearts and homes of these creatures of light. Orihime gazed lovingly at her second family and she sighed in content, a smile gracing her beautiful features. She finally found true happiness and she was eager to share such happiness with Uryu when that time came.

* * *

_ And there you have it. Please review, I'd love to read your feedback, comments, and questions_.

_**Note:** Reverto - I return (Latin). Accidentally, I had originally wrote the Japanese name, Soten Kisshun, but then I realized that language doesn't fit with this story, so I switched it to Latin._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello readers! I wanted to update much sooner but my dear beta was out for awhile, and a combination of my love for her and my stubbornness to replace her prevented me from finding a new one. Anyway, she's recovered and we're back to updating!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, y'all had me grinning like an idiot reading those reviews. I know a few of you were perturbed by the Ishida/Orihime pairing, but don't worry, it won't last long. This is a IchiHime story, after all ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just this fantastic story._

_beta'd by ImperfectSnow_

* * *

It was dark when he opened his eyes.

But then again, it was always dark. That's just how it was and he didn't mind as much as he used to. Now, the darkness made him feel strangely at peace.

Rising up from his resting place, the black-clad demon blinked to clear his brown, sleep-hazed eyes. The fire that was burning had gone out ages ago. He stretched out his long limbs before checking to make sure he still had his sword. Satisfied, the dark being walked out of his shelter.

The sky was black, but a red light tinged the horizon, painting the rolling land in front of him crimson. The air was cold, but he barely noticed as he had long since lost any form of warmth in his body. He hoped no one would be looking for him today. He really didn't want to kill anyone - it was a lot more trouble than it was worth. The being inside him grinned at the thought. He was always bloodthirsty.

As the red light blended into the dark sky, the demon realized it was time to go. He pulled on his mask to bring the other out from inside of him. He closed his eyes, letting them bleed into black and yellow, and succumbed to darkness as his mind and body were taken over.

* * *

Orihime sat by the fountain, her bare feet settled in the cool, azure water. In the distance, she watched as Uryu practiced his archery. Most Archangels fought with a sword, but her mate refused to use one, stating he was much more skilled with a bow and arrow. The angel admired his poise and precision and she wished she could be skilled with a weapon like that.

Uryu shot one last arrow and she watched in awe as it hit the exact center of his target. Orihime clapped her hands in applause as he took a deep breath and wiped his brow. She beamed as he strolled over to sit next to her. The angel rested her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Thank you for coming to see me today," Uryu said, smelling her lavender-scented hair.

"Of course, I won't be able to see you later. I'm going to the festival," she said.

The raven-haired Archangel frowned, "I must admit, I am a bit...concerned about that."

Orihime looked up at him and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "Why? Rukia and Rangiku will be with us - and it's not like I can't defend myself," she said, slightly defensive.

"I didn't mean to say you can't. There's always a risk when angels go down there, especially in a large group. All that spiritual pressure is _bound_ to attract something."

The auburn beauty sighed. She did not want to worry her partner and no matter what she said he would still be concerned. He was very protective of her, and it made him uneasy to know he couldn't be there with her. She smiled softly and gave him another kiss.

"It's going to be alright. I promise to be safe," she said with a slight childish tone. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"So," the auburn beauty began, ready to change the subject. "Care to walk around? I would love to see where you live."

Uryu, recognizing Orihime's ploy and willing to let the subject drop temporarily, nodded and stood to help her out of the fountain. She slipped on her sandals and took her partner's arm so he could lead her around.

Just as Orihime imagined, Uryu's new living quarters were absolutely beautiful. There were large windows, which allowed the bright sunlight to fill the room. He even had access to a small communal garden. The room itself was furnished with a bed, a small couch, table, and chairs. Everything was simple, extremely organized and (yet far more lavish), unlike her own humble home.

As the auburn angel admired her surroundings, she could feel her beau run his hands along her wings, guiding them to open and stretch so he could easily wrap his arms around her waist. She sighed in content as he moved her long auburn hair to the side to place a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day here with you until I have to leave," Orihime said suggestively, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. She turned her face away from where his lips still rested on her shoulder, attempting to hide the crimson hue from his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind either," Uryu replied quietly.

She turned around and gave him a shy smile as she pulled him to sit with her on his bed.

* * *

When the time came to leave the Overworld, Orihime, Tatsuki, and the Kurosaki twins met with Rukia and Rangiku at the Great White Gates, which served as a portal from their world to the Human World. The gates opened and the five angels stepped through to begin their descent into the realm of the humans they guided so closely. In an empty park in Karakura Town, the clouds opened up to reveal a bright light that fell down from the sky; it was here the angels appeared, their wings moving effortlessly despite their size. Once they had landed and disguised themselves in their human forms, the girls headed off to the festival.

The Tanabata Festival was one of Orihime's favorite human celebrations. She always wished that the Overworld had a similar festival, but angels weren't big on mythology considering they were viewed as mythological creatures themselves. She particularly liked that one of the deities celebrated had the same name as her.

The girls wore traditional yukatas, typical dress for summer festivals in Japan. They exuded such beauty and grace that they attracted the attention of both men and women alike.

"Orihime! Orihime! Let's make wishes!" Yuzu exclaimed, grabbing the older angel's hand and dragging her to a bamboo tree where people were attaching their written aspirations.

Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin both grabbed small pieces of paper and began to write. The auburn-haired angel wondered what she should put as her wish. What she wanted most was to be with her brother again but that was impossible. After he died, Orihime felt as if she lost herself. However, her new relationship with Uryu Ishida had filled that void, to an extent.

She smiled, suddenly knowing what it was she wanted to put as her wish. She scribbled her desire down on the piece of paper and attached it to the bamboo.

"You should make wishes too! Who knows, they might come true," she said to Tatuski.

Rukia and Rangiku had already written theirs down. Tatuski looked skeptical but wrote one down anyway.

The angels had spent three hours at the festival, which was the time limit Rukia had set for them before they left the Overworld. They were to return home at midnight. Feeling they had thoroughly enjoy themselves, the girls started to head back to the park in which they had arrived.

When they were one block away, Rukia and Rangiku stopped in their tracks, suddenly alert. Orihime and Tatsuki, who had walked ahead, also stopped to look at their friends in confusion. The auburn angel noticed the tense expressions of the two Archangels and immediately felt anxious.

"What's the matter?" She called out.

Then she felt it too.

A dark, heavy spiritual pressure fell upon them, as if the owner was announcing their arrival. The sheer force brought the angels to their knees, the sheer weight of it causing them to pant heavily. Rukia and Rangiku were both struggling to stay upright as they looked around for the powerful owner.

"My, my, my. I wonder, what are five little angels doing down here? This must be my lucky day," said an unnervingly reedy voice above them.

The angels looked up to see what appeared to be a demon, but he was unlike any Orihime had ever seen. He stood suspended in the air with the most maniacal grin on his face. The demon's skin was ashen grey against his black robes, which were open enough to expose his bare chest. He had short, spiky silver hair, and black eyes with startling yellow pupils that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Big, black bat-like wings spread out from behind him, moving languidly.

Orihime was shocked. The demons she knew were much more grotesque-looking, with either ash-white or brown leathery skin and completely black eyes. Only the more stronger demons had wings. This one was much more humanoid in appearance.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, her voice shaking.

The effect of his overbearing spiritual pressure was not lost on the demon. In fact it, seemed to amuse him.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He asked in a sickeningly innocent tone, "I'm one of the _fallen_," he sneered, "who will enjoy killing _all_ of you." His slimy black tongue shot out to lick his derisively grinning lips, "you know, I sure do _love_ the taste of angels."

Rukia and Rangiku did not hesitate to change back into Archangels, swords drawn.

"Orihime, Tatuski, take the girls and run," Rukia commanded.

"But, Rukia-" The auburn angel cried.

"Do what she says Orihime," Rangiku said.

"But-"

"NOW!" The Archangels screamed.

The winged demon launched himself at both of them and then the three were engaged in fierce battle.

Orihime wanted to fight too, but Tatsuki grabbed her hand to pull her away. They changed into their angel forms and took flight.

The park was not far ahead. Orihime was relieved, until another winged demon swooped down to block their path. She turned and screamed when she saw a second one appear behind them. They looked more like monsters with their grey, leathery skin and inhumanly large muscles. Her shield immediately went up to protect her and the three shaking angels behind her.

"Wh-what do we do?" Tatsuki asked, stuttering frightfully.

The demons clawed at the golden dome in an attempt to break it, but to no avail. Yuzu and Karin held onto Tatuski, flinching every time their shield was struck. Orihime tried to think of a way to escape without harm coming to her friends. She promised Isshin that she would return his daughters safely, and she would never forgive herself if Tatsuki were harmed. She had to protect them, at all costs.

An idea came to her and she turned to Tatuski, "I'm going to try and draw them away. When my shield disappears you and the twins hurry to the park."

Her best friend stared at her as if she lost her mind. "What? Orihime, no! It's too dangerous!"

The auburn beauty gave her friend a sad smile, "It's the only way."

Before the angel could protest, Orihime flew up and out of the shield, taking off higher into the sky and into the direction of the Archangels. She heard the others scream at her to come back. The two winged demons took the bait and flew after her.

When she felt she was far enough she released her shield and prayed to God that her friends would make it back to the park.

The two winged demons were almost upon her, so Orihime dropped to the ground. Rangiku and Rukia's battle had moved not too far from where she was but there was no way she could get one of them to help while fighting such a powerful foe. If she was going to fight these demons, she had to do it on her own.

One of the creatures nearly landed on top of her, but she threw up her shield at the last second. This time she raised her hands and cried, "_Nego_!"

When the demon came in contact, the shield released energy, and the creature was immediately thrown back. Her Negate Shield, as she liked to call it, was her strongest form of defense. Whatever force struck her shield was rejected and released right back. Unfortunately, it was also the closest thing she had to an offensive attack.

The second demon tried to blast the angel with a powerful flaming green ball of energy, shot straight from its mouth. Her shield barely managed to reject it without breaking and the winged creature was immediately obliterated.

Taking a cue from its fallen comrade, the first winged demon blasted the angel's shield in quick succession, but was smart enough to dodge the rejected attacks. Orihime struggled to keep her defense up. It was strong, but she did not believe it was meant to withstand the demon's most powerful form of attack.

Sure enough, the golden dome began to crack. The angel quickly tried to bring down her shield and take off again, but the winged demon was quicker and collided with her into the ground. Orihime screamed as she used her arm to block the chthonic creature, but it was ready to take a bite out of her arm until it abruptly stopped. Its mouth hung open and eyes opened wide before it exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

Rangiku stood over her, the Archangel's sword pointed where she had stabbed the demon in the back. Orihime could see that the blonde was bruised and bleeding from several cuts on her body. The most grievous wound came from her head, which seemed to be bleeding profusely. Rangiku wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Rangiku!" The young angel cried. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her wings and body.

"_Reverto_," she breathed. Her healing dome appeared to remedy the Archangel's injuries.

"Orihime...you have to run..." Rangiku groaned. The younger angel ignored her.

"I'm not leaving you two to be killed. Where is Rukia?"

"She was still fighting that demon...We felt your spiritual pressure and she told me to save you. I-I have to go back to help her!" The blonde cried.

"There will be no need for that."

The two angels looked up to see the winged demon hovering over them, a nasty, triumphant grin on his face. He held up an unconscious, bleeding Rukia by the collar of her white gown like a prized trophy. One of her wings had been cut in half. Orihime gasped as he carelessly dropped the petite Archangel on the ground. By then Rangiku was fully healed and ready to fight again. She got to her feet and stood protectively in front of the younger angel.

"Orihime, heal Rukia and go," Rangiku commanded.

"No! I won't leave you!" The auburn angel protested.

"Face it, Archangel. You're not match for me. I'll just cut down that sexy little body of yours again." He taunted, leering at her.

The blonde sneered and leaped up to cut him down. He casually blocked her with his sword, but she tried to force him back. Orihime scrambled towards Rukia, and was horrified to see the wounds she had received from the demon's blade turned black. With a trembling hand, she felt for the Archangel's pulse. She wasn't dead, yet.

Orihime called out her healing dome. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the blackened wounds healing at an excruciatingly slow rate. _What is this...?_

Rangiku screamed as she crashed to the ground. The winged demon laughed maniacally as he descended upon her, his black sword raised to deliver a severe, if not killing, blow. Orihime panicked. Rukia was not completely healed yet. Her wing was still re-growing.

"NOOOO!" The auburn angel screamed.

The demon's yellow eyes turned to look at her, a sick smile on his face. They narrowed suspiciously at the angel's healing dome.

"What are you doing there, little angel?" His nasty smile turned into an even nastier sneer. His eyes widened at the sight of Rukia's new healing body and wings.

"Orihime, GO!" Rangiku screamed. She struggled to stand.

Orihime shook her head. She was paralyzed with fear. The demon's dark spiritual pressure practically suffocated her - but she couldn't run. She couldn't leave her friends. If she ran they would die. The ashen-grey creature slowly strolled over to her, glaring at her.

"_Fly away_!" Rangiku screamed, pulling herself toward them with all the strength she could muster. Her shoulder wound was completely black.

Orihime's shield went up just as the demon tried to cut her with his sword. "_Nego_!" She cried, and the winged creature was blasted backwards. He was completely taken off guard.

Rukia stirred and used her arms to lift herself up partially. "Please, Orihime, save yourself," she begged.

The silver-haired demon was up again, fury etched on his face. With one last look at her friends, she stood up and flew up into the air, flapping her wings as fast as she could. The demon, however, was much quicker, for he appeared in front of her. She collided right into him and felt him wrap his powerful arm around her neck so she could not move.

"I got you..." He murmured sinisterly in her ear and then drew his black tongue across her cheek. She cried out in disgust.

The angel tried to flap her wings but he tightened his grip and dropped to the ground. They landed on grass, and for a second Orihime thought there were in the park in which the angels had come into the world - but then she heard running water.

"This is unfortunate," the demon lamented. He grabbed Orihime by the hair and spun her around, holding his blade at her throat. She gasped from the pain.

Various spiritual pressures descended upon the area as the Archangels Toshiro Hitsugaya and Uryu came down, sword and bow drawn. The auburn angel felt her hopes rise at the sight of her love. He would definitely save her.

"Let her go, demon," Toshiro commanded, his voice authoritative and cold. Orihime could feel her captor's hand tighten in her hair. She whimpered.

The winged demon pretended to mull over the command while swaying the angel's head from side to side. "Why, that doesn't sound fun at all," he took a step back and yanked Orihime towards him. She had a feeling if he took another step back they would be standing in the river.

Uryu aimed his arrow right at the creature's head. "Release her, or I will shoot you where you stand," he said with a cold stare.

The demon barked out in laughter. "And if I do, will you spare me? You dare take me for some foolish _Lesser_ Demon?" He spat, scornfully.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Either way, you will die."

The demon tilted his head, smirking smugly. "Well, if you put it like that..."

Orihime got a sudden chill as the area got eerily quiet. _Did the river stop running?_ Something was very wrong.

"I guess I have no choice but to surrender myself," the creature said in poorly veiled mock disappointment. He slowly lowered his sword. The angel was ready to run to her mate as soon as her captor released her, but he swung the hand that held her hair and let go.

Orihime fell right into the river, the dark water completely engulfing her. There was a second loud splash and the demon's body fell in next to her, his head pierced by a glowing arrow, before dissolving into black liquid. The angel expected to bob right back up to the surface, but something was pulling her back to the bottom of the river. She flailed desperately, but it was as if gravity was pulling her all the way down.

_But the river shouldn't be so deep..._

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. From above, she could see the strained face of Uryu as his hand uselessly reached for her.

She blinked and suddenly she was completely enveloped in darkness.

* * *

She dreamt she was falling.

It was a terrible dream - her wings wouldn't move and her body felt paralyzed. The angel wanted to scream but her voice had all but disappeared, as if all the air was sucked away.

Then, as if her body had never been beyond her control, she was screaming and thrashing wildly as she fell at an impossibly fast rate.

This was no dream. This was real.

Orihime shut her eyes tightly before she crash-landed right into very hard ground. Everything exploded around her, pain lanced through her entire body, the ground opened up a huge hole for her intrusion, and dirt blasted into the air. The angel coughed and waved the dirt particles out of her face.

When the dust finally settled, she opened her eyes again to see a dark sky.

The angel quickly sat up, but moaned in pain as her body protested. She tried to stand up but instead stumbled to her knees. She was kneeling right in the middle of a very large crater that she had created upon her landing. Orihime struggled to get up again, using her wings to help her balance. Slowly she crawled out of the crater and stood, dusting the dirt off her already filthy white gown. The angel looked up to survey her surroundings.

Her jaw dropped.

She was in a very jagged, mountainous region. The dark grey storm clouds covered the entire sky, smothering any light that filtered through. It was extremely cold, and very a strong wind blew through. Even the spiritual pressure of the area seemed dark and heavy. She could see lighting in the distance, followed by a very loud rumble of thunder. The auburn angel yelped and covered her ears from the loud sound.

Where in the world _was_ she?

Orihime had a very strong feeling that she was no longer in the Human World. All she knew was that the river swallowed her up and dropped her in this place. A small voice at the back of her head whispered the potential name, but she immediately dismissed it.

The angel began to take small steps on the terrain, the sharp rocks pushing against the thin soles of her sandals.

_What do I do...I'm lost._

The young beauty began to feel more than a trickle of fear as she stepped down a rocky slope. She slipped and fell back on her bottom. Her hands scraped on the rocks as she tried to break her fall, opening several oozing cuts across her palms.

Whimpering, Orihime shakily got to her feet. Walking was going to do her no good here, not when she could potential cut herself more just by sitting on the ground.

"_Reverto_," she whispered. She watched her hands heal as she tried to figure what to do next. She could fly until she saw flat land or even a sign of civilization - but then what?

Once her hands were healed, Orihime took a deep breath and prepared to fly, when she heard the sound of a rock being kicked. She froze and swivelled her head around, looking for the source. Nothing. Perhaps it was the wind. She automatically faced forward and gasped.

A small demon was crawling over one of the rocks. Its skin was brown and wrinkled, sliding over its bones as it crawled towards her. What was most disturbing was that the demon had no legs. It hissed its pointed, black teeth at her.

Orihime stepped back but she heard another hiss, and then a low growl. Her head whipped around and she couldn't help but scream. A dozen demons were crawling over the rocks from all around her. They all varied in size and color; some were red, others were grey or black. They were quickly surrounding her.

Orihime flapped her wings, causing a gust of wind to blow dirt in the face of the demons closest to her. They howled as the angel took to the sky. She gasped at the sight of more demons converging on the spot where she had just stood. They cried and growled in frustration, their arms clawing the air to reach her. Orihime knew she had better flee before something bigger came.

As she turned to fly away, a winged demon screeched as it flew right into her. The angel cried out as the strong being flew her right into the ground. She felt her head hit rock with a crack, nearly causing her to black out. Her head exploded in pain, but Orihime tried to focus through the haze in order to fight for her life. The demon, however, was incredibly strong and muscular, using its body to pin her to the ground. Its all-black eyes glared at her. The other demons ran over to surround them.

Orihime struggled in vain, screaming as she tried to hit her enemy in its grey, wrinkled face. It roared at her, then grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head on the ground. Stars exploded in her eyes and she became too stunned to continue fighting. The other demons leaped in to get a taste of her.

_No! Not like this! I don't want to die..._

As her vision began to cloud over, a dark, heavy spiritual pressure surrounded her. The demons cried out and each of their voices disappeared. Suddenly, the winged demon on top of her roared and then exploded. One by one, the rest were being cut down.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a tall, dark figure with large horns and a black and white mask standing over her.

* * *

_Reverto (Latin) - _revert

_Nego (Latin) - _negate, or reject

_I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

_Beta'd by ImperfectSnow_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was blackness. Briefly, she thought she was home again, waking up from a dream. She blinked, unable to see anything.

That was when Orihime realized she was not home.

She sat up, but her body felt like it had been ploughed over and her head throbbed. Panic began to rise in the angel when she saw nothing but darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Was she dead after all?

The angel felt a prickle in her senses, alerting her that she was not alone. Something, or someone, else was near her. She could feel a dark, heavy spiritual pressure envelope her. It was unlike anything she ever felt before. She trembled.

Then there was a sound to her far right, like feet scraping against the ground. She stuttered from fright, "W-who's there?"

As if to answer her question, there was a spark followed by a burst of flame on the ground. The light from the fire illuminated the mysterious stranger who had been standing in the dark.

Orihime gasped at the sight of the seemingly young male. He was tall, clothed in black pants and covered in charcoal-grey bandages that covered his torso, left arm, and half his face so only his eyes were visible. The bandages were torn at his right shoulder down to his elbow, revealing parts of his skin before the rest of his arm and hand were covered in black. Black wings were stretched out behind him, blending his body into the surrounding darkness. His brow was furrowed as his dark eyes regarded her intently. The most striking feature was his long, bright orange hair that fell in front of his eyes and down past his waist.

_Is he a demon too? He doesn't look like the others..._

Right then and there, Orihime couldn't believe that such an attractive man could exist, let alone be a demon. She felt her face grow warm and her heartbeat quicken. The angel realized she had been openly gaping at the stranger and she quickly closed her mouth. Her voice seemed to have left her temporarily.

The mysterious being pulled down the bandages to reveal the rest of his face. "How's your head?" He asked in a low, deep voice.

Despite his dark demeanor, the demon was incredibly handsome. Orihime swallowed. "M-my head?" She asked hoarsely.

She raised her hands to feel her head in confusion. She felt the torn cloth that was wrapped around it. The angel recalled her head hitting the ground more than once.

"Oh, uh, yes. I mean, it's okay, I guess, but it hurts a lot."

"Your head got banged up pretty bad. I thought you were dead," the orange-haired stranger said.

The angel remembered faintly being surrounded and attacked by demons, but not much else after that. Her eyes widened, "did you save me?"

Her savior scowled darkly. His eyes looked into the fire. "The demons in the area felt your spiritual pressure when you came into this world. They're really attracted to the spiritual pressure of angels, you know. They would have devoured you," he explained. His eyes scrutinized her appearance and narrowed, "you don't look like a Fallen angel."

Orihime was slightly taken aback and frowned. "Fallen angel? I-I'm not...why would you-"

She stopped as it dawned on her why he would think that. There was only one place where Fallen angels could be found, and it explained why she was swarmed by demons.

Her voice shook as she asked the dreaded question, "t-this is the Underworld, isn't it?"

"You mean you didn't know what world you were in? Then why are you here?" He asked dubiously.

"I...I don't..." Her voice shook and she took a shuddering breath before she started to cry. Her face fell into her shaking hands. "I don't know!"

Orihime's body wracked with sobs as she remembered the powerful winged demon that attacked her and her friends, and how he had purposefully threw her into the river right when she was about to be saved. The angel couldn't understand how or why she ended up in this world, which was so unlike her own. She assumed he had intended to kill her, so why send her here? Although, had she not been saved she would have died anyway.

Nothing made any sense.

The stranger walked around to sit across from her, on the other side of the fire, and watched the angel weep. She looked at him just as he sat down, crossing his legs. His dark eyes softened slightly in sympathy.

"What happened?"

Orihime tried to control her sobs as she described the events leading to her falling into the Underworld. He appeared troubled when she described the strange winged demon and his attack. Reliving those memories made her heart ache even more.

Once she was done, the demon scowled and ran a hand through his bright hair. "That's really fucked up," he said after a few moments. The auburn angel frowned at his interesting choice of words, but did not reply.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"O-Orihime. Orihime Inoue," she replied sadly. Her grey eyes travelled up to the mysterious stranger, who was now staring at her. "What is your name?"

"Ichigo," he stated simply, "just Ichigo."

"Thank you...for saving my life, Ichigo." She murmured. Her sobs had begun to die down.

"You're welcome."

Orihime gathered her bent legs into her arms and rested her head on her knees. Thoughts of the Overworld and her friends filled her mind, causing fresh tears to flow. The severity of her situation seemed so unreal at the moment. She looked at Ichigo again.

"Will I...will I be able to go back home?" The angel asked, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Ichigo's expression, however, looked grim. He ran his hands through his hair again, "I really don't know, to be honest. Angels who come down here are usually Fallen, and once they do they can never return to the Overworld."

"But I'm not Fallen!" Orihime cried, "Surely I can go back if I am still Pure! I can go back to the Human World and return from there."

"It's not that easy. If you try, you could be killed."

Orihime stared at the orange haired man, stunned. "What? Demons travel to the Human World all the time! I was attacked by a demon! How do you explain that?"

Ichigo frowned, pity flashing in his eyes, "Orihime...do you understand what happened to you? You weren't just sent here randomly. You were _banished_."

The auburn angel froze, her eyes wide in shock. "W-what?"

He seriously looked her straight in the eye. "What you encountered in the Human World wasn't a normal demon. He is known as a Greater Demon, and they're very powerful and dangerous. Unlike Lesser Demons, the Greater can freely travel between worlds. If that demon wanted to kill you, he would have done it immediately. But, he used his power to banish you into eternal damnation because he wanted you to suffer. Angels who are banished here are usually Fallen, and once they come here they can't leave." He explained, scowl returning to his face.

Orihime swallowed. "S-so...I c-can't...I can't leave?" Her voice shook as she tried to fight back more tears.

"Not unless the Creator permits it."

She could not bear to hear anymore. Her face fell back into her hands as she bawled uncontrollably. How could everything she knew and loved be torn away from her like this? The sheer thought made her cry more and more to the point where she felt sick. Nothing seemed real, and yet _this _was the grim reality. She could never go back to what she was. The mere thought made her want to die, and a small part of her wished that those demons really did kill her.

"Listen, Orihime. I'm sorry, I really am. There's not much I can do. All I can offer you is protection," Ichigo murmured.

The angel slowly lifted her head to look at him with teary, grey eyes. He looked genuinely concerned.

"If you go out there on your own, you won't make it. You're too Pure for this world, and if you're alone it will crush you. But I can protect you, and you can stay here, where you'll be safe."

Orihime was completely taken aback. "Y-you would do that? For me? Why?"

His gaze returned to the fire, as if he were recalling a distant memory. "Because I know what it's like to be lost in this world."

The auburn beauty did not know what to say. She felt like crying even more at the mere thought of having someone look after her in the Underworld. He was a stranger to her, and she had no idea _what_ kind of demon he was. However, Ichigo had presumably saved her, even though she couldn't get the image of the masked figure out of her mind. Regardless, Orihime had no choice but to try and trust the mysterious being.

Her crying ceased as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "You should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up," he said as he stood up.

The angel nodded and curled in on herself by the fire, feeling the need to make herself as small and protected as possible. The light and warmth slowly soothed her, although the dirt ground was hard. Ichigo had rested her on a soft mat made of bits of rough fabric. She brought the pillow she had been resting on beneath her head.

"T-thank you," she said softly.

"No problem. Good night," he whispered. The demon slipped back into the shadows, but Orihime could feel his spiritual pressure nearby. Feeling slightly at ease, the angel closed her eyes as sleep took over.

* * *

Nothing seemed real anymore.

That was what Uryu Ishida thought as he sat in the emergency meeting of the Archangels in the General Commander's chamber. All the angels sat around the perimeter of the room while Commander Yamato sat imposingly at the very front. They had just heard Rukia and Rangiku's harrowing account of the demon attack.

Uryu had difficulty focusing. The sight of Orihime disappearing in front of his very eyes haunted him. It kept playing over and over in slow motion, the demon flinging his mate into the river to be swallowed by the dark, bubbling water. He instinctively shot at the demon and killed him - by the time the raven haired Archangel ran into the rushing water, Orihime had vanished.

Rukia and Rangiku kneeled in front of the Commander, waiting for him to reply. The petite Archangel looked completely drained, her eyes watery. The blonde was struggling not to cry, although tears streamed down her face. The healers had tried to mend her shoulder wound, but to no avail. It was currently bandaged, and the black had oozed through. She appeared to be in great deal of pain.

"I am afraid there is naught we can do," the Commander finally said.

Uryu felt an unfamiliar stab of pain in his chest. There were a few audible gasps while others hung their heads.

Isshin Kurosaki, who had been sitting in the back of the room, spoke up, "absolutely nothing? Are you sure?"

"The angel known as Orihime Inoue is now lost to us. She hath been sent to the world in which we shalt not enter," The Commander replied.

Rangiku could no longer contain herself and burst into tears. Rukia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Uryu swallowed, keenly aware of the looks of pity on him. He remained reserved, but his fists clenched the fabric of his gown so tightly his knuckles turned as white as the garment.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto," the elder began, "thou put thyselves and the other angels at great risk by going down to the Human World. However, I shant not find thee at fault due to the fact that thou protected thine fellow angels to the best of thine abilities. I see that rest is sorely needed, therefore, thou art dismissed." Commander Yamato regarded them with sad, but stern eyes.

Rukia and Rangiku stood up and bowed. Renji was immediately at his mate's side, knowing, instinctively, that she would be in need of his physical and emotional support.

"Commander, if I may, I would like to escort Rukia and Rangiku back," Renji said. The Commander dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and the three Archangels took their leave.

The elder then turned his eyes towards Uryu and said, "Uryu Ishida, thou art also dismissed."

The raven haired-Archangel wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the words. Everyone was already looking at him, expecting some sort of emotional reaction. Maintaining his stoic expression, Uryu rose, bowed to his Commander, then took his leave. The Archangels he passed clasped his shoulder and hand in condolence. He felt so emotionally numb that he couldn't even feel the comfort his comrades gave him. Before reached the doors, Isshin placed a hand on the younger Archangel's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Uryu gave no reaction and left wordlessly.

Nothing felt real anymore.

Orihime was gone. Really, truly gone.

Oh, how he wanted to remain optimistic. Uryu wanted to believe that maybe she somehow survived the fall into the Underworld and was still fighting to survive down there. However, he was more realistic than idealistic, so the harsh reality that she would not survive was strong. How could this happen to her? His dear, sweet Orihime did not deserve such a fate.

The Archangel found himself back at his living quarters, completely unaware of the time it took for him to get there. He mechanically entered his room and sat down on his bed. The cool metal of his bronze bracelet chilled his skin and he absentmindedly twisted it around.

He realized that he had loved her. Never had the reserved Archangel felt such strong feelings for anyone. He had pictured a future with her, looking forward to the day he would exchange her bronze bracelet for a golden ring.

Uryu felt the ache return to his chest at the loss of his true love.

_Truly, this is what it feels like to have one's heart break in two..._

* * *

The next day, Orihime woke up only to find that she was in complete darkness once again. The angel panicked, not used to the absence of light. She couldn't even see past her nose, as the fire had long since died and cast the cave into a world of shadows.

"I-Ichigo? Are you there?" She called out nervously.

Orihime felt him before he appeared. He seemed to materialize out of nowhere, holding a thick branch lit by blood-red fire, his expression serious. The angel felt slightly relieved, yet unsettled by the demon's appearance.

"You alright?" He asked. Orihime blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sorry about the darkness. We're pretty deep inside this cavern so what little light there is doesn't filter through," Ichigo explained.

The timid angel realized she had no idea where she was. The torch did not illuminate their surroundings very much, so it looked as if a black abyss surrounded them.

"We're, uh, inside a cavern?" She asked nervously.

Ichigo nodded. He offered her his hand to help her stand. "Can you stand? I'll show you."

Orihime nodded and hesitantly took his bandaged hand. He glanced at her bronze bracelet as she stood. She winced slightly at the soreness in her body.

"Come," he said, and motioned her to walk alongside him. The angel meekly followed.

As they walked, Ichigo explained that they were walking through a tunnel that lead to another cavern. He had taken her to this place because it was the best way to allow her to recover and stay hidden from other demons lurking outside. It was always dark, but Ichigo seemed to be able to see clearly.

"So, um, d-do you live here?" Orihime asked, glancing over at him. His dark eyes were trained on the path they were walking.

"Yes and no. I tend to move around alot, but I come back here once in awhile. It's hard to find a place to call home in this world," he replied bitterly, a deep scowl marring his features.

Orihime frowned, feeling a pang of homesickness, but also a small bit of sadness for Ichigo's nomadic life style.

Ichigo halted her to stop and the muttered, "wait here," before he leaped into the air. Orihime gasped and was briefly engulfed in darkness before light began to progressively appear in different sections of whatever space they were in. The angel saw that the demon had lit several torches of fire that illuminated the whole cavern.

The area turned out to be a ruin within the cave. There were remnants of stone pillars and steps surrounding a large body of murky, black water. Orihime looked up in awe and saw the high, stalactite-coved ceiling. The temperature was considerably warmer than the cool tunnel she had been sleeping in.

Ichigo landed in front of her, the torch he had been holding already put out. Up close, Orihime could see the contours of his muscles flex under the bandages as he moved. Ichigo glanced at her eying him and lifted an eyebrow quizzically. The angel blushed and looked away, mortified that she was caught ogling the mysterious demon in front of her.

"Uh, so, this place is pretty big..." She said, looking around. "What was it?"

Ichigo picked up the branch off the ground. "I don't really know. Not someplace good, that's for sure," he muttered.

Orihime shot him a curious glance, "W-what makes you say that?" She stuttered.

He looked her in the eyes, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Because this is the Underworld."

He strode away to light the branch again and motioned her to follow. Orihime gave the area one last nervous look before scurrying after Ichigo, who was now heading towards another dark tunnel. She tried to stay as close to him as she could so she was in the light.

Her guide was silent as he led her through the darkness. The angel gazed at Ichigo's black wings and long orange hair in curiosity. She still did not know anything about this dark being. She was confused whether or not he was a Greater demon as well, because not only did he not look like one, if he were, he would have killed her ages ago. The other possibility she could think of was that he was a Fallen angel. Either way, he was not a good being, and it made her frightened to know that she was now under his care.

Orihime could see light at the end of the tunnel. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Ichigo glanced behind his shoulder to look at her. "Outside," he said simply.

It seemed to take a long time from them to reach the end. Orihime wondered how deep they were in the cavern. Once they reached outside, the dark scenery once again took the angel aback. They were in a valley surrounded by big, black mountains. The sky was teemed with dark, billowing storm clouds and the air, now stiflingly hot, blew restlessly over her. Fresh tears came to her grey eyes when she realized this was where she would be living for the rest of her life. How was she to ever survive in this place?

"It will take some time to get used to," Ichigo said, turning to face her. His expression shifted to concern when he saw Orihime's eyes sparkle with fresh tears.

The auburn beauty wiped her wet cheeks with her hands. "S-sorry, it's just that-" she mumbled.

"I know," his low voice rumbled, "it's hard to believe that such a fucking place exists. You really come here to die, not live." His voice dripped with bitter resentment.

Orihime could see a distant, somber look in his eyes as he turned to look at the sky. "You're not from this world, are you?" She asked. Ichigo's dark brown eyes glanced at her, but he did not reply.

She blushed and fidgeted with her dirty, white dress. "Well, I was wondering...because you don't really seem like the demons I've encountered..."

She looked up him and felt his gaze burning into her, which made her heart pound and feel like she said something wrong. She bit her lower lip nervously.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm an abomination. You might as well think of me as a demon."

"Huh? What...what do you mean?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly tangerine hair. "It doesn't matter. Just know that no matter what, I won't hurt you. So don't worry about it," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

The angel didn't know what to say. She was really frightened of Ichigo, and at the same time, slightly intrigued. She couldn't explain why, but she _wanted_ to know more about him. A voice at the back of her head warned her to be careful.

"So, um...what happens now?" Orihime asked timidly.

He looked at her, eyes traveling down her body. "I'm guessing you'd want to get cleaned up," he observed.

The auburn angel blushed. "Y-yes but I don't have any clothes..."

"Don't worry about that. I found something for you and left it in the cave. I can take you someplace where you can at least get clean," he said. "Follow me."

"Eh? Oh, um, okay..."

She hurried after him as he had turned, jumped off a small cliff, and started walking up the valley. Orihime took in her surroundings, which consisted solely of dirt and rocks. There wasn't a single sign of vegetation anywhere.

They made their way up a mountain, Ichigo using his wings to leap up the rocks while Orihime flew behind him. He then lead her down a small path before walking upon an area with a small, steaming lake.

The angel gasped. "Oh! A hot spring?" She asked in awe. She stepped close to the body of water to inspect it.

"Yeah. I suppose it's one good thing about this shitty world. Go on, the water is safe." Ichigo assured her. He turned around to give her privacy.

Orihime blushed and slowly removed her dirty, tattered dress. It fell to the floor, and she stepped out of it. She then removed her undergarments, the bandage around her head, and her sandals. Making sure Ichigo was still facing away, the angel stretched her wings and dipped a toe in the water. It was hot, but not scalding, so she slowly stepped in. The water felt soothing against her skin.

When she was fully submerged with only her head and part of her wings above the water, she called out to Ichigo. He only turned his head and her face reddened even more under his gaze. She felt as if he could see right through her.

"I'm going to get your clothes," he said.

"Huh? Y-you're leaving me alone?" She asked, panic slowly rising.

"I won't be long. Just stay here and keep your spiritual pressure down." Then he turned and flew away.

Orihime tried to remain calm as she began to clean herself. Living in the Underworld was going to make her paranoid. She constantly looked around to make sure no demons were creeping up on her.

Ichigo returned less than ten minutes later, carrying a small bundle of clothes. Orihime waded to the edge, curious.

_He must have flew really fast_, she thought.

"Here, these should do for now," he breathed. He turned his back in her and sat down, his large wings folded against his broad back.

The angel climbed out of the water, the warm droplets running down her body as she picked up a dark grey skirt with a matching tank top. The clothes look old and torn, but they were clean.

She picked up the tank top and stepped into it, bringing the garment up her body. It was cut low enough in the back to accommodate her wings, and just tight enough to accentuate her large bosom. The hem was torn right past her belly button.

She put on the skirt next, which hung off her round hips. Its torn edge was ragged and cut off right at the knee. The material was lightweight and soft, surely to combat the heat. Orihime shook water off her wings and noticed that Ichigo had not moved a muscle.

"Um..." She began.

The demon turned his body around, and at the sight of the angel his eyes widened and his jaw tightened. Orihime blushed and looked at her bare feet.

"How does it look?" She asked, feeling insecure.

Ichigo blinked a few times to regain his composure, then coughed lightly before replying. "It looks fine. I didn't realize it would be so...uh...small..." He said.

His dark eyes burned through her, causing her senses to go haywire. She trained her grey eyes on the ground instead of his face.

"I-it's fine. You've already done so much..." She mumbled, his heavy gaze making her squirm.

"Uh, it's not a problem," he muttered looking away.

There was a loud clap of thunder, causing the angel to yelp in surprise and look up at the sky fearfully. The wind started to pick up suddenly.

Ichigo scowled. "We better go. A storm is coming," he beckoned her to follow.

Orihime slipped on her sandals and gathered her dirty clothes, hurrying after her mysterious savior.

* * *

Orihime stared blankly at the fire blazing in front of her. She and Ichigo were in the cavern as the terrible windstorm raged outside. The angel had never seen such violent weather, and it frightened her. She stayed near the light of the fire while her savior stayed in the shadows, resting. He sat with his wings against the grey stone pillar with his arms crossed. He had been silent for quite some time.

Orihime's bronze bracelet shined under the light of the fire and she closed her eyes to think of her mate, Uryu Ishida. She wondered how he was coping with her disappearance. He was the last person she had seen before she fell into the Underworld. The Archangels had most likely pronounced her dead by now. She could imagine the pain everyone was feeling for her loss.

Warms tears ran down her face when she remembered how worried Uryu had been about letting her go to the Human World. He'd _warned_ her. They all had, and she had callously ignored them for her own selfish desires. Her friends were probably all angry with her too. Orihime felt she got what she deserved. She began to sniffle and cry softly to herself.

"Orihime," Ichigo's low voice murmured, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"S-sorry," the angel mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Don't be. You have every right to be upset," he replied. "You want to talk about it?"

Orihime looked at her bracelet and twisted it around her wrist. "I was bound to someone, back in the Overworld. We weren't engaged or anything, just together with the intention of marriage. Angels try to choose their mate for life," she explained.

Her voice shook as she tried to contain her tears. "H-he didn't w-want me to go. He was worried s-something would happen...but I didn't listen! It's all my fault! He'll hate me for not listening..." She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure surrounded her in a warm embrace. Her cries immediately died down, and she turned her head to look back at the shadows in which he was hidden. All she could see was his outline. A red blush spread across her cheeks at the somewhat...intimate gesture.

"_Stop that_," he growled, "stop blaming yourself because it's _not_ your fault. It's just a fucking bad situation, that's all it is. Your friends are up there mourning right now, remembering who you were. I'm sure your mate is doing the same."

Orihime had stopped crying, feeling strangely calm by Ichigo's words. She wiped her wet eyes again.

"I don't want to hear you wallowing in self-loathing anymore, understand? You're going to survive this, Orihime. Remember that," he said, with so much conviction she couldn't help but believe him.

The angel could feel his dark eyes piercing through her. She nodded.

"Good. Get some rest."

Orihime nodded again, offering the orange-haired demon a small smile. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said softly.

There was a brief moment of silence before he replied, "you're welcome,"

She turned back to the fire, hugging her knees to her chest. Ichigo was right. She was going to be strong and not blame herself for what happened. Her friends may believe her to be dead, but she was going to survive, because that was what they would have wanted. Even though it was unlikely, she would live with the hope that one day she could return home.

Orihime glanced back behind where her savior lay. No matter who or what he was, she was eternally grateful to him for saving her.

She felt that maybe she could survive her new life in this dark world, as long as she had Ichigo by her side.

* * *

_And so it begins ;)_

_I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and a big thanks to the readers who have reviewed so far._

_I was looking at Bleach fanart when I came across a drawing of Mugetsu, who I totally forgot existed, and thought it would be perfect to have Ichigo look like that in my story. However, I wanted to him to have orange hair because even though the black hair would have been awesome, his natural color is his most distinguishing feature and there was no way I could change that, even in an AU._

_The best is yet to come, so stay tuned!_


End file.
